


Boo You

by shinlluminous



Series: Seventeen One-Shots Collection [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinlluminous/pseuds/shinlluminous





	

Everybody knows Boo Seungkwan; the loud, outgoing, friendly brown-haired from Jeju. Thanks to Seungkwan, a lot of people in class had grown comfortable and happy and cheerful, but there was one person who Seungkwan noticed had and always been so quiet in school.

Well, of course Seungkwan noticed; he looks at him almost all the time. From his seat at the back of the class his eyes would almost always fall to the backside of Hansol Vernon Chwe, a mixed-blood hazel-eyed boy who sat at the end of the centre row in class, always busy in his own world either drawing in that grey-covered notebook he always carries around or sleeping.

Despite his efforts, Hansol never really opened up to Seungkwan, but nevertheless his motivation never dampened. Seungkwan had an array of methods to try and get close to him, and one of his favourites was acting dumb, especially during Art class.

‘Use a lighter pencil to trace your first draft, and when you’re confident enough, use a darker one to sketch your picture. Don’t forget to shade properly,’ the teacher reminded. That period they were supposed to learn how to draw a portrait using pencil. Seungkwan craned his neck from the front of the art studio to see Hansol already beginning on his picture at the back. He slowly got up, bringing his pencils and sketchbook to where Hansol sat alone.

‘Hey,’ Seungkwan ran a finger at the edge of his book. Hansol looked up, eyes bright.

‘Hi,’ he was a little flustered, and Seungkwan knew how shy the boy was.

‘C-Can you like, teach me how to draw this?’ he asked.

‘Er, yeah, sure.’ He welcomed Seungkwan to sit beside him, and Seungkwan smiled gleefully. ‘Usually I like to position the main parts, like the face and eyes, like this.’ He sketched, demonstrating to very-focused Seungkwan who couldn’t help but notice how good Hansol smelled. Like sunshine and fresh bed sheets. He kept glancing from Hansol’s sketchbook to his face, his brown eyes, his sharp nose. Hansol’s voice seemed to fade in Seungkwan’s ears despite the fact that the latter kept nodding at his words.

‘Do you get it?’ he asked, and Seungkwan snapped out of his pleasant, distracting face-gazing moment.

‘Yes, that was really-‘ he cleared his throat. ‘-thanks,’ he said, scrambling to start drawing on his own beside a glad Hansol. Seungkwan kept peeking at him to see how the master did his work, and noticed him taking out his phone, sliding through his gallery and leaning it against his pencil case. Boo Seungkwan, being the nosy boy that he is, took  a glimpse as Hansol kept looking at it and down at his sketchbook.

It was a portrait photo.

Boo Seungwkan’s pouting lips of confusion faded into a controlled frown as he sat properly in his chair, biting his lips. ‘Hansol, thanks for demonstrating.’ He placed an appreciative hand on Hansol’s shoulder as he picked up his things and stood up, returning to his original seat, unable, or rather, too distracted to draw anymore. He looked back at Hansol before he looked down on his empty, blank piece of sketch paper, fingers running across the fragile surface; as fragile as his tearing heart.

When they returned to their classroom after Visual Arts period ended Seungkwan casually got up and started pacing around class casually while their Maths teacher was yet to arrive for their next lesson, and when Hansol got up to go to the bathroom, Seungkwan passed by his seat and pulled the sketch paper Hansol was using to draw on just then, finding the very sketch he was looking for. The details in grey shades of different intensities. He could see life in it, though it was still incomplete. Seungkwan sighed, returning to his seat, frowning before he noticed a group of juniors passing their class.

Their moderate laughs echoed in the empty hallways as they held onto their books, perhaps heading for biology period in the lab, Seungwkan assumed. He recognized one of them; but only because it was the very face Hansol was busy drawing to perfection, and also because she was on the track team; Son Chaeyoung.

Seungkwan would understand if Hansol liked her; who didn’t? Short-haired, the quiet smile in her clique of nine, bubbly at times, so he heard from other classmates who had a crush on her. ‘I wish _I_ was bubbly and cool,’ he muttered to himself, his mood dampened by the whole thing.

When he came to school the next day, he was in perhaps for the worst news. He had slept late and after he put his belongings in class he went to the restroom to wash his face. As he walked out, he heard some girls chattering in a loud tone. Which was normal, usually, except that when he walked through the hallway he saw Son Chaeyoung, and she was holding a sketch paper, smiling shyly while being in the centre of constant tease by her friends.

 _He’s given it to her already,_ Seungkwan thought to himself. Hansol must be smitten, he imagined a red-faced Chwe Hansol in class, and wasn’t too keen on the idea. _They’d make a great couple though,_ he saddened himself even more.

He walked back to class, his mood grim and for the first time, he was unhappy enough to annoy his classmates like he usually does every morning. He looked up and saw Hansol in his seat, laughing with one fo==of their classmates, looking rather preoccupied with joy.

Seungkwan slammed his head down on his desk, sighing. ‘Must be fun being loved back,’ he murmured.

‘Hey,’ he heard an unfamiliar voice, startled by the suddenness of it.

‘Hansol,’ he sat up straight, clearing his throat.

‘Are you sick? You look tired,’ the hazel-eyed boy asked in genuine concern.

‘I kind of slept late,’ Seungkwan laughed weakly, relieved that Hansol believed his lie.

‘Hey, Hansol.’ The both turn to a black-haired boy, who walked with a certain sway that screamed confidence, and it showed even more through the way he smirked into their classroom.

‘Mark,’ Hansol seemed to be familliar enough with Mark Lee, one of their peers from a different class. ‘How you doing, man?’ they exchanged their greetings and handshake.

‘I already gave her it,’ Seungkwan overheard the conversation that they didn’t try to hide from him. Mark looks glad enough. ‘She seemed happy,’

‘What’d she say?’ Hansol asked. ‘Did you tell her you like her yet?’

‘No, not yet.’ Mark shook his head. ‘She looks impressed though.’

‘Son Chaeyoung, impressed?’ he was rather taken aback. Hansol patted his friend on the shoulders. ‘Glad I could help,’ they throw each other a grin before Mark excused himself and disappears into the hallways.

‘Son Chaeyoung-‘ Seungkwan watched Mark bump into another one of his friends, laughing and playing around with them.

‘Yeah, he likes her.’ Hansol seemed amused by it.

‘So. . .you er, drew. . .face. . .Chaeyoung-‘ he struggled to sort the words in his head.

‘Mark helped me with something once and I had to repay him the deed. He asked me if I could help him draw her,’ Hansol explained. Seungkwan nodded quietly, clasping his lips tightly so as to not let his excitement show through his face. He wanted to roll on the floor and laugh. ‘Why?’

Seungkwan coughed. ‘I kind of thought you liked her,’ he admitted.

Hansol let out a scoff. ‘That would be believable if I actually liked girls,’

‘What?’ Seungkwan’s eyes widened. Hansol didn’t repeat himself, only smiled back at him.

‘Do you wanna go for lunch together?’ he asked instead.

‘W-Who? Me?’

‘Who else am I talking to?’ he rolled his eyes. Seungkwan stuttered enough to make Hansol laugh. ‘I’ll take that as a yes then,’ he clasped his hands together and walked back to his seat, leaving Seungkwan in a state of confused daze. _What’s going on?_

 

_‘You draw even when you eat?’_

_‘I’m obsessed. Leave me alone,’_

_‘Who you drawing?’_

_‘Can’t show you.’_

_‘But I wanna see!’_

_‘Wait no! Don’t!’_

_‘Who is it this-oh. . .’_

_‘You dumbass,’_

2 weeks later, Boo Seungkwan walked back home carrying a pencil-sketched portrait of himself, and the heart of a boy called Chwe Hansol.

 

 


End file.
